Ripples
by DarqueDeath4444
Summary: Hozuki Sakura holds an ability that is rare even within her clan. Captured by Orochimaru alongside her brother, Suigetsu, they are freed when Uchiha Sasuke comes along looking to recruit a team to go after his brother, Uchiha Itachi. Alongside Karin and Jugo, they form Team Hebi under the Uchiha. However, this may soon become a relationship with more to it than just give and take.
1. Chapter 1

**Soooo...New story...We're not even going to try and justify ourselves...**

 _ **Prologue**_

Uchiha Sasuke hacked through the glass container almost as easily as if he were looking through a genjutsu with his Sharingan. Water flooded out of the human test tube and he watched as the puddle began to ripple, shifting into a humanoid shape.

"Finally...it feels like it's been forever." A young white haired teen formed within the puddle.

"You're the first, Suigetsu." Sasuke said. "Come with me."

The other teen raised an eyebrow. "First? Then there are others?"

"Two." Sasuke replied. "Jugo from the Northern hideout, then Karin from the Southern hideout."

"Really?"

"What?"

"Nothing really. I just don't like them."

Sasuke looked down dismissively at Hozuki Suigetsu. "You don't have to get along. Just work together."

"Of course. You did save me. If you tell me to work with them, I don't mind." Suigetsu smirked. "You're crazy for choosing them."

"Shut up." The Uchiha snapped. "Hurry up. We're going."

"Such superiority." Suigetsu chuckled.

Sasuke blinked, and the Hozuki was behind him, a finger pressed to his head.

"Let's just make our relationship clear." Suigetsu said. "Just because you defeated Orochimaru doesn't make you superior to me. We were all after him. Someone would have gotten him sooner or later. You were a favorite, so you weren't locked up and you had a better chance than us."

"So?"

"In this situation, I've got the upper hand." Suigetsu pointedly pressed his finger into Sasuke's head. He huffed, withdrawing his hand. "Just kidding."

Sasuke shot him a look.

"Even in this situation, not a single irregular heartbeat. I've heard rumors about you, Uchiha Sasuke. You're team defeated Momochi Zabuza, right?"

Sasuke didn't reply but Suigetsu took this as a yes anyways.

"I'll go with you." Suigetsu said. "But I have a few things I want to ask of you."

* * *

Suigetsu yanked out the Kubikiro-bocho, smiling. "Heavy." He swung it. "So this is the Bloody Mist Demon Momochi Zabuza's Kubikiribocho."

"Can you use that with your strength?" Sasuke asked.

"The Swords of the 'Seven Swordsmen of the Mist' was passed down form generation to generation. I've always admired them and they were the reason I trained. As long I have this sword, I might not lose even to you." He stabbed it into the ground. "Besides, if we're going to include Jugo, it might be helpful to have this thing around."

Sasuke scoffed at this.

Suigetsu rolled his shoulders. "Well then. Let's get going, Sasuke."

* * *

Suigetsu eyed the redhead female standing there like she owned the place.

He _reeeeally_ didn't like her...

And her _voice_.

Sasuke did not notice or, more like, did not care, about what Suigetsu thought. "Suigetsu, go free everyone being detained."

Suigetsu huffed. "Huh. Still talking like you're above." He slowly got to his feet.

"Don't you dare!" Karin turned to Suigetsu, her glasses flashing.

Sasuke watched to make sure his order was being followed before he turned back to Karin. "There is no longer a need for a guard. What are you going to do?"

Suigetsu stood up and stalked out of the room.

* * *

When he came back to a closed door, Suigetsu sighed.

Uchiha Sasuke may have been a genius, but he was emotionally dense.

After waiting a few more seconds, he slashed right through the door.

Karin shot him a murderous glare, which he easily ignored. "Let's go, Sasuke. Karin doesn't seem like she's going."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "She said she'll come with us."

"Wh-who said I'll go?" Karin stuttered. "I'm just...just...heading in the same direction!"

"Oh, that's convenient." Suigetsu smirked. "Let's go partway together, then."

"Just partway." Karin repeated.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "Now it's Jugo, right?" He turned to Sasuke.

"Jugo? You're going to include him?" Karin asked.

"You're only coming with us halfway, right? Then it shouldn't concern you."

"N-no, it doesn't concern me."

Suigetsu snickered.

"Are you picking a fight?"

* * *

"Jugo is being kept in the Northern hideout." Suigetsu muttered.

Karin turned to him, annoyed. "You have a problem with that?"

Suigetsu scoffed. "Nah."

Sasuke shot the Hozuki a look. Suigetsu responded with a smirk.

"It's convenient, that's all."

* * *

 _"There was a prison break."_

Suigetsu looked up at the familiar voice. "You okay being out here?"

 _"All the guards were killed. Without anyone to constantly power the seals, all that's holding me in is the seal itself."_ There was a pause. _"Everyone's going wild. It's dangerous to approach now."_

Suigetsu eyed Sasuke and Karin, who were once again waiting for him to recover. Suigetsu took another gulp of water. "We're heading over to collect Jugo." He muttered under his breath, so that neither would hear him. "Any info on him?"

 _"Jugo? He's also going wild."_

"I guess that means he's dangerous to approach?"

 _"Yeah."_

Suigetsu groaned. "Well, I guess it's worth it. You're there too, right? At the Northern hideout."

 _"You're coming?"_

"Course."

"Suigetsu?" The Hozuki blinked up at Sasuke, who was looming down at him. He must have been very distracted, for he didn't even notice the Uchiha approach him.

"Eh, my bad." Suigetsu got to his feet, noting with relief that Sasuke didn't seem to notice anything. "Sorry, let's go."

He carefully glanced over his shoulder to the small body of water he had been resting by, just in time to see a figure made purely of water wave a goodbye before it soundlessly collapsed, causing ripples.

* * *

The blade of the Kubikiri-bocho blocked Jugo's attack. The orange head narrowed his eyes.

"You didn't use that kind of power last time." Suigetsu muttered. "So hard too."

Sasuke watched the two fight it out before he finally decided that he had had enough. "Suigetsu, stop. We aren't here to fight. I'll talk to him."

"He isn't someone who'll listen to you. You'll have to take him by force." Suigetsu gripped the handle of the Kubikirobocho.

Jugo's eyes flashed with recognition. "You're Suigetsu! I remember now!" His arm began to grow bigger and Suigetsu felt the killing intent flare.

The two of them exchanged several more blows before something screamed within Suigetsu's head, a split second before he found himself restrained by a snake.

Sasuke had straightened and while his posture was relaxed, something rang earning bells in his head. "You two...Do you want me to kill you?"

Suigetsu stiffened even further, eyes wide. _Why couldn't he stop his trembling?_

Then, before he knew what was happening, Jugo screamed and he ran into a room, slamming the door behind him.

Suigetsu stepped away from the snakes and shaking off his discomfort, he gestured curiously towards where Jugo had vanished.

"Hurry up and lock the door!" Jugo's voice came form within.

"I came to get you out of here, Jugo." Sasuke said. "Come with me."

"He's scared." Suigetsu muttered.

"No, that's not it." Karin said.

"I don't want to kill anymore people. I don't want to go outside. Just leave me alone!"

"What?" Suigetsu frowned. "Split personality..."

"Jugo is driven by an intent to kill, and he can't stop it." Karin told them. "He can't stop himself, but he really doesn't want to kill."

They heard Jugo release a shuddering breath. "If Kimimaro isn't here, I'm not going out."

Suigetsu recognized the name."Kimimaro...the Kaguya." Even he had heard of him.

"Kimimaro was strong." Karin explained. "He was probably the only person who could keep him controlled."

"But isn't that guy..."

"Jugo." Sasuke spoke up. "Kimimaro is no longer alive. He died for me."

There was a moment of silence. "He...died for you? Then...are you..." There was a shift from within. "Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Ah."

The door slowly opened. Jugo stood at the doorway, looking warily at the Uchiha.

* * *

The four of them gathered outside the hideout. Sasuke stood before the other three, a faraway look in his eyes. "My motive is to kill Uchiha Itachi of the Akatsuki. In order to do that, I want to borrow your strength."

"Thought it was something along those lines." Suigetsu muttered.

Sasuke turned to the redhead. "However, Karin. You said you already had other plans. What are you going to do?"

"Uh...yeah! I was thinking and I've decided that it's not something I have to rush."

"Be honest, Karin." Suigetsu bared his teeth. "Don't you just want to be by Sasuke's side?"

"W-why would you say such things?" Karin demanded.

"Bulls eye! See? You're stuttering." He smirked. "Besides, I know something. In the past, you and Sasuke-" Before he could finish, Karin punched him in the face.

"Suigetsu, stop agitating her. I believe I've already told you that you have to work together?" Sasuke's face was blank.

"Kay~ My bad, Karin." Suigetsu smirked in a way that said he wasn't sorry. "Anyway, I guess I'll stick around." He said. "Itachi's partner is a former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. It's a part of my goal to take his sword 'Samehada'."

"Someone's compensating by collection swords."

Suigetsu gritted his teeth. He turned away, fixing Sasuke with a serious look. "Besides, I know I've told you, but I need your help in getting someone out."

Sasuke nodded briskly. "I haven't forgotten." He said, then turned to the last person. "Jugo, now that you're out, what are you going to do?" Suigetsu turned to the orange haired teen.

"Kimimaro said that you will be the revival of his existence. He sacrificed himself to protect you." He looked at Sasuke. "I want to see how strong of a shinobi you really are."

Sasuke nodded. "Then it's decided." He said. "Now, Suigetsu. You still have business here, don't you." Sasuke turned pointedly to the Hozuki, who smirked.

"Yeah. Like I've said, I'm probably going to need your help with this." Suigetsu then turned and began wandering back into the corridors of the Northern Base. Sasuke followed, Karin and Jugo trailing behind.

"We're recruiting another one from here?" Karin asked.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I've only agreed to setting this person free. Whether they will join us depends on their abilities."

* * *

Sasuke looked curiously around the corridor as Suigetsu led them through. The air was damp and heavy and Karin kept complaining about it. Jugo was quietly following.

Suigetsu broke away from the main corridor, leading the way through a much narrower, less well lit corridor. The air became even more heavier.

"How do you know of this place, Suigetsu?" Sasuke asked. He was annoyed to have found out that not even he knew of this structure.

"Uh...a little bird told me." Suigetsu sighed. "Okay, this definitely looks like it."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "A-"

"It's not my fault! I've never been here." Suigetsu sounded like he was talking to someone else entirely.

Jugo suddenly tensed.

"What?" Sasuke turned to him.

"There's someone here."

"What? No. The only ones here are us and...the chakra signature coming from straight ahead." Karin said.

"There is someone here." Jugo insisted. "I can sense it." He paused. "I've sensed this feeling before."

Suigetsu blinked. "Wait, you can feel it?"

Jugo nodded warily. Sasuke fixed his gaze on the Hozuki.

"Eh, you'll see." Suigetsu turned around dismissively. They kept walking, until Suigetsu came to a stop and Sasuke realized that they were now standing in front of a huge metal door. Seals were placed all over it and Sasuke noticed them to be electric shields that electrocuted anyone that stepped through the door if the seals weren't deactivated properly.

Suigetsu pointed at the seals. "I'm sure someone like you can easily break through something like this."

Wordlessly, Sasuke destroyed them with his lightning chakra. Suigetsu hummed, then shoved the door open.

The air became even damper.

A stream ran from the left wall to the right wall, the water vanishing through a hole in said walls. The openings were blocked by metal bars, which also held the electric barrier seal.

There were bodies of water everywhere, looking like the leftover puddles of a rainstorm.

At the far end of the room, Sasuke could make out a tank similar to the one Suigetsu had been in. This tank was also covered in electricity seals.

Suigetsu mockingly stepped aside and Sasuke easily cut through the seals, along with the glass. Water gushed out, puddling at their feet.

Similar to Suigetsu's situation, a figure began to form in the puddle. In a few seconds, a pink haired girl around Sasuke's age sat in the water. The girl slowly got to her feet and the movement caused the girl's hair to shift. Sasuke caught sight of striking green eyes. The girl looked at Sasuke curiously.

"Uchiha Sasuke." She murmured. She didn't even wait for a confirmation, instead turning to Suigetsu.

"You're late."

Suigetsu crossed his arms. "Take pity on me. I was stuck with _her_ -" He jammed a finger in Karin's direction. "-And I had to travel through the killing heat." He tossed her something from his pouch and the girl threw the black cloak over herself. She slowly got to her feet, stretching each limb. Suigetsu moved to her side, gripping her arm.

"Okay. Guys, this here is Sakura." The girl, Sakura, smiled. "Kura, you probably already know, but-"

"Jugo and Karin." The girl chirped. The two mentioned narrowed their eyes in turn. They had never met this girl. How did she know them?

Suigetsu nodded. "I'm going to be traveling with these guys." He shot Sasuke a look, shrugged, then turned back to Sakura. "Sasuke here is hunting down his brother."

Sakura's eyes brightened at the word 'hunt'. "I'm good at hunting."

Suigetsu smirked and nodded. "So, Sasuke, can she tag along?"

Sasuke's face gave nothing away. "I cannot simply allow someone to join us because they are 'good at hunting'."

"But she really is." Suigetsu insisted. "All she needs is a body of water. Orochimaru used her as a spy when he was desperate enough."

"Yet, she was locked up. If she was sent out as a spy, she could have simply escaped."

Suigetsu's smirk widened. "She's good because she can spy on anyone from anywhere."

Sasuke leaned forward. "Explain." He knew there were things Orochimaru kept from him. Perhaps this was one of them.

"Though it works once at a time, Sakura can use any body of water as a 'medium'. As long as what she is looking for is also close to a body of water, she can spy on them." He nodded at Sakura, who placed both feet firmly in the puddle on the ground. She made a hand sigh and closed her eyes.

A second later, Sasuke felt something brush the back of his neck. He turned around to come face to face with a Sakura made purely of water. The water Sakura waved her fingers at him. _"Boo!"_

He noticed Karin and Jugo watching him curiously, and it took him a second to realize that they couldn't see the water version of her.

Sasuke turned back to Sakura. "Hn. How does it work?"

"I'm simply matching the vibrations in the water to something only you can see." Sakura explained. The water version of her vanished. "It's the same for my voice. What you are seeing and hearing is made up purely of the small vibrations and the movement of the water."

Sasuke thought through this. Karin's sensor abilities would be useful as a whole, but it wouldn't hurt to have someone who could keep an eye on Itachi from a distance.

He stood up. Everyone present looked at him curiously. "From now, we will call ourselves 'Hebi'." Sakura's eyes brightened when she realized what this meant.

Sasuke turned around briskly. "We'll continue this elsewhere. The air here is...suffocating." He turned, like he expected them to follow, and they did.

Sakura took a few shaky steps and stumbled. Suigetsu grabbed her arm again, helping her regain her balance.

"Stupid Kabuto." She muttered. "Stupid four eyes electrocuted me a few days ago when he came to ask me if there were any changes in our usual targets and I told him that Uchiha Sasuke betrayed Oto to eloped with an Uzumaki Naruto." She paused. "I was lying, of course."

Suigetsu snorted. "I doubt that's the only reason." He said. "When was the last time you walked on your real two feet?"

"Years." Sakura replied.

"And how do you know of Naruto?" Sasuke asked, slowing in his steps. He just about managed to stop his eyebrow from twitching.

"I usually can't see outside the room we were in before cause of the seals, which was powered by the shinobi on watch to make sure it's extra effective. But sometimes, some of them slack off and I use those times to...explore, I guess. Though I can't go out in my real body I could, technically, walk around in my water form so I've been nearly _everywhere_!"

"Hn." Sasuke turned back to face the front.

"Anything else?" Suigetsu asked excitedly. "Dirt or something I can use against someone?"

Sakura shoved the white haired teen away playfully. "You're gonna have to earn it, Sui-nii."

Everyone stopped walking.

"Sui...nii?" Karin asked.

Sakura nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "This Hozuki Suigetsu is my brother."

* * *

 **So...new story...**

 **You know the drill...**

 **If you like it, leave a review, or something...**

 _ **Darque: So, this is an idea that's been nagging me for a while, and I decided to try it out, cause why not?**_

 **Raven: This will be replacing 'The Path of Endless Togethers' in our updating cycle thingy (Not that we have one), as that one will be ending soon.**

 _ **Darque: We don't know about pairings yet, for this is still just an idea. I have a few more I want to try out.**_

 **Raven: We don't know when they'll be up, for we are updating quite a few, but look forward to those.**

 **Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter ONE**_

Sakura inspected the seemingly abandoned city. She then looked up at the sign above the gates they were going through. "Soraku..." She quickened her pace to catch up with Sasuke, who was walking right ahead.

Suigetsu seemed slightly impressed. "Wow. A hideout actually exists in these ruins. I didn't know about it."

"This isn't a hideout, and it isn't related to Orochimaru. It's a weapon house that my clan owns." Sasuke glanced over his shoulder. "We'll prepare here."

"Geez, everything's so similar." Suigetsu muttered.

"The air's thin." Sakura noted. "But it's damp. I can feel water."

Suigetsu just ruffled her hair.

"This place irritates me." Karin said. "Such irritating places are bad." She paused, then whirled around with a confused "Huh?"

Jugo did the same a split second later.

Sakura hummed at the sight before her. "Kitty kitty." She murmured.

"It's been a while, Hina, Denka." Sasuke smiled faintly.

A few feet away were two cats.

"Ha! I knew it was that Sasuke-boy." A cat with the word 'shinobi' on its forehead said...meowed?

"What are you doing here, nya?" The other, a cat with the katakana 'ki' on its head, asked.

"Weapons and medicine." Sasuke said. "And other things of that sort."

"That's..." Karin trailed off, eyes wide.

"Oh! It's a talking tanuki!" Suigetsu leaned forward.

"It's a kitty." Sakura told him. "It's a kitty cat."

Sasuke sighed as the two siblings bickered playfully among themselves.

Suigetsu, who had been reaching towards the cat during their argument, withdrew his hand when a clawed paw lashed out. "Whoa."

"These are Nin-neko." Sasuke said. "Don't feed them. They bite."

Both cats looked very pleased with this. "Did you bring us anything nya?"

Sasuke pulled out a bottle and held it up. "Of course."

The other let out a purr of satisfaction. "I'll take you to Neko-baa." The cats got to their feet and trotted off.

* * *

Sakura inspected the insides of the building they were in. A little distance away, Sasuke was crouched in front of Neko-baa, receiving a scroll.

They were talking about that 'Itachi' guy again.

Sakura tore her gaze from them and instead turned to face the cats crowding around her.

"Why'd they like you, but try to bite me?" Suigetsu asked. He pulled his hand back when another cat tried to scratch him.

"That's cause you suck." Sakura scratched a cat around its neck and it let out a content purr.

Suigetsu huffed.

A little to the right, a girl was trying to find clothing that would fit Jugo. "Grandma! Do you have bigger clothes for this person?"

Sakura looked and giggled at the sight. The orange haired teen towered over the girl attending to him.

"He can wear that curtain over there! This isn't a clothing store!" Neko-baa yelled back.

"Grandma, they're paying! Be a little more generous..."

Jugo yanked at the curtain and wrapped it around himself, a satisfied look on his face.

* * *

Once satisfied, Team Hebi said their thanks and farewells before departing from Soraku. They had been travelling for a while when it began to rain.

Sakura's eyes brightened as she looked up at the sky. The cloaks Neko-baa had given them kept them dry, but she half wished to feel the rain on her skin.

Sasuke took a deep breath then glanced over his shoulder. "Let's go."

* * *

They managed to find an inn to spend the night. Sasuke ordered them to meet up in his room in order to plan their next few steps.

Sakura and Suigetsu were the last to gather and Sasuke shot them an annoyed look before he gestured for them to sit.

"As I've already said, my aim is to kill Uchiha Itachi." He began. "Itachi is part of an organization called the Akatsuki and we are going to begin by gathering information on this organization." He turned to Sakura. "We were on the move back then and I didn't get to ask. What are the limits to your abilities?"

Sakura perked. "Well, the most basic is that I need a source of water." She said. "Enough for me to dip my feet in, I guess. And the person I'm tracking has to be near water too, as in close enough to a body of water that I can see them." She frowned. "And I can only be in one place at a time so I need a basic idea on where to start."

"She needs chakra." Suigetsu added. Sasuke ignored him.

"Is that it?"

"While I'm walking around in my water form, I need to keep contact with the body of water." She said. "So I wont be able to move around." She then nodded hesitantly. "Also, I've never been seen unless I adjusted myself to let them, but-" She looked at Jugo. "He sensed me, so I guess there are exceptions. I think that's it."

Sasuke nodded. "Very well. So, in order for you to be able to track Itachi, you need some sort of starting point."

Sakura hummed an affirmative. "Yeah. Something like a 'recently spotted here' location or...yeah..."

"Something like this?" Sasuke passed her a scroll. "It's not Itachi, but an Akatsuki member known as Kakuzu was recently spotted in this village."

Sakura eyed the scroll, then nodded. "Yeah." She said. "This'll work."

Sasuke nodded briskly. "Check it out by today. Tomorrow, we will split up and begin our research on the Akatsuki."

* * *

While Suigetsu filled the tub, Sakura examined the map handed to her by Sasuke. She needed a vague idea of the distance she had to jump, though it had never been much of a problem.

"It's done!" Suigetsu called from the bathroom.

Sakura, who had been sitting on the bed, rolled up the map and made her way towards her brother.

The rest of team Hebi followed, curious but not ready to admit it.

Suigetsu stepped back from the bathtub he had filled and Sakura stepped into it, clothes and all. The water went up to Sakura's knees. The pinkette sat on the edge of the tub and closed her eyes.

The location of her search wasn't too far away, the puddles from last night's rain was still there. She glanced around the streets, noting the people walking around, before narrowing down where she guess someone like Kakuzu would hang around. She knew of this man, for she had seen him before, once, in a bounty shop in Konoha. She had heard him being mentioned by Orochimaru a few times as well.

She paused upon seeing the sign '質', the name of the pawn shop.

A bounty hunter could use a pawnshop, right?

She searched for another source of water near by and decided that it was a day when she realized that someone had tracked water into the store and no one had bothered to clean it afterwards. The store was closed too, which was good. There were a few people downstairs...

Ever since Jugo had sensed her, Sakura was starting to feel worried. Was he the only one?

Suigetsu had told what he knew about Jugo's abilities and maybe that was the reason.

She shook her head then reappeared inside the store. She peeked around the corner, reaching as far as she could without stepping out of the puddle. Now that she was there, she noticed that it was water from a broke vase. She noted that there must have been a fight of sorts there, for there were other broken objects around.

It was a very good day indeed.

There was a group of men sitting around a sofa. Nearly all of them held weapons but Sakura couldn't sense enough chakra from them for them to be shinobi.

Even if they were, they weren't very skilled.

She stayed there for a while, until the name 'Kakuzu' caught her ear. She hammered everything they said to mind before deciding that she had been here long enough and she cut her connection, jolting back to reality.

Suigetsu was instantly in her face. "So, what'd you find?" He asked.

Sakura playfully pushed him away and giggled when his head erupted into water. She caught Sasuke's impatient look and straightened. "There's a pawnshow called 'Shitsu'. Kakuzu seems to go there often. His name was mentioned. The people there carry weapons, but are not shinobi." She rattled off.

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Suigetsu, you and Sakura will be in charge of looking into this pawnshop." He glanced at Karin and Jugo. "You both have locations you were assigned to. We will later meet up at the location I told you of."

* * *

Sakura stood behind Suigetsu as he beat up the guy who was standing as guard then patiently kept still while he stormed down and beat up everyone else. She winced at the loud noise and glanced around. Had no one heard the commotion?

Karin had been sent to another village near by while Jugo was following the tracks left by some other member.

A while later, Suigetsu marched out of the pawnshop, his sword hanging over his shoulder. He had a wide smirk on his face and it widened as he stopped next to her. "We're done here!"

Sakura nodded and opened her mouth to say something when a huge explosion shook the area. Both of them whipped around to look at the source of the sudden heat wave.

"That's the rendezvous zone!" Suigetsu exclaimed. He whipped his cloak to the side and yanked out a scroll with the picture of a snake on it. "He didn't...oh my god, he did!"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Whoa..."

"You got that right." Suigetsu shoved the scroll back into his cloak then turned to her. "Let's get going."

* * *

Suigetsu spread the scroll on the ground then pulled out a bottle. Sakura stood a little away, keeping watch.

"There we go..." Suigetsu leaned back, then slammed his palm onto the scroll.

 _'Kuchiyose no jutsu!'_

There was a huge puff of smoke and a huge snake appeared, lying on its side.

Suigetsu whistled. "So...this is Orochimaru's snake summon. How could he control something like this when even Orochimaru had trouble..." He glanced into its eye, just in time to see the tomoe of the Sharingan vanish.

"He's huge." Sakura chirped.

Just then, Sasuke stumbled out from the snake's shadow and fell to his knees. Suigetsu ran up to him. "Man, you're all beat up! Who did you fight?"

"You..." Everyone looked up at the snake. "You used me... You used those...those eyes to control me..." He trailed off, never to speak again.

"He died." Sakura muttered.

"Man, you do know that this guy was Orochimaru's favorite pet, right?" Suigetsu asked. "You need to treat animals better than that. And you controlled them with a genjutsu and stuff..."

"I had no other choice. There was no other way..." Sasuke trailed off.

"There!"

Sakura glanced over her shoulder to see Karin and Jugo running towards them. "You chakra suddenly vanished, but you were just teleporting?" Karin called.

"Well, I don't care about how you used Manda to shield yourself then teleported away, or something. What I want to know is why you're so beat up." Suigetsu said.

"Just before we were able to escape, we were hit by a part of the explosion." Sasuke said. "I was up against an Akatsuki member. He was better than I thought."

"Explosion...an Akatsuki member...Deidara?" Sakura asked. "A blond guy that looks like a girl?"

Sasuke shot her a look and nodded.

"I was...uh...there when he was out on a mission with his former partner...Sasori, I think." Sakura waved her arms. "I mean, there as in with my water form."

"Well, we should probably take a break." Suigetsu said.

"Hey! Is this the level of the man who took out Orochimaru?" Karin asked.

Sasuke hissed. "Orochimaru was already weakened. That's all there was to it..."

* * *

They passed the next day in a hostel.

"Did anyone get any leads on Itachi?" Sasuke asked. He was sitting in bed, his wounds wrapped in bandages. Sakura had put her medical ninjutsu, which she had picked up from watching Kabuto, to good use but she wasn't advanced enough to fix everything. She decided to train there when she had the chance.

"Are you kidding me? You're half dead and you're still acting though?" Karin asked.

"I heard plenty about the Akatsuki as a whole, but nothing specific on Itachi." Suigetsu shrugged. "Besides, Kura seemed to know most of what I found out anyways."

Sasuke turned to Sakura. "Really?"

Sakura nodded slowly. "I had a lot of time...and rumors always tend to have a hint of truth in them."

"They're after people with special kinds of chakra." Suigetsu said.

"Special kinds?" Sasuke asked.

"From what the animals tell me, the Akatsuki has several bases they operate out of." Jugo said.

"One of them was this huge cave near Sunagakure." Sakura supplied. "Deidara and Sasori kidnapped the Kazekage and that was where Sasori died."

Sasuke nodded. He had heard of the Kazekage's kidnapping too. "What is the source of your information?" He asked.

"A couple of drunks walking around the Fire daimyo's palace." She paused. "And I heard Orochimaru mention it once, I think, but the water source was far away and he was walking with Kabuto, so they were too far away for me to hear anything else."

"The animals say that they feel strange, unpleasant chakra coming from those places." Jugo supplied.

Suigetsu chuckled. "I never would have thought that a bunch of stupid animals could sense chakra. Then again 'stupid animal' describes Karin pretty well, so I guess that makes sense."

Sakura just giggled when Karin kicked Suigetsu, turning him into a puddle of water.

"Sasuke?" Sakura called.

The Uchiha turned to her.

"While I was checking the area around us, I sensed a few chakra signatures I recognized to be shinobi of Konoha." She told him. "They've been running around near by." She paused. "One of them was the Kyuubi container."

"Naruto..." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"It's no question that they would come across the battle field between you and Deidara. There were a few Ninken."

Sasuke nodded. "Keep an eye on the explosion site."

Beside them, Karin and Suigetsu's fight was escalating.

Sasuke shot the two a glare, trying to stop them.

Just then, Sakura felt an ominous chakra radiating off Jugo.

She had been in the Northern hideout and had felt this feeling long enough to know what it meant.

"Kill...I want to kill someone...anyone..."

In the next second, she was flying at Jugo, exploding into water in front of his face. By the time Jugo's marks had appeared on his face, she had him restrained with coils of rope made of water.

By then, Sasuke, Suigetsu and Karin had been alerted to Jugo's shift. Suigetsu and Karin moved to help Sakura hold him back. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and a second later, Jugo collapsed.

"S-sorry."

Both Suigetsu and Karin released him and Sakura followed, puddling on the floor and slowly bringing herself together.

"Meh." Sakura spread her arms and looked up at the ceiling. "No problem."

* * *

It was past noon when Sakura saw the firs of the Konoha nin approaching the explosion site. After a while, the whole team seemed to gather. She counted eight in total, recognizing a few when she had been wandering around and a few from a bingo book she had seen back when Mangetsu had been alive.

She noted the members, then the one dog left behind while the others were sent back.

She jolted back into her own body right after.

"Did you find anything?" Suigetsu asked.

"The team of Konoha are gathered at the explosion site." She reported. "They're planning to track us via scent."

"Scent?" Karin asked. "But Sasuke teleported out of there."

"The Inuzuka I saw seemed pretty confident."

"What're we gonna do, Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. He had been sitting up in his bed, his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"We'll go after Itachi. Hebi will now follow the map Jugo had drawn out for us and head to the various Akatsuki hideouts."

* * *

 **So, here's the next chapter.**

 **WOZ RUSHED WARNING...**

 **In case you didn't know 'The Path of Endless Togethers' has ended, and if you haven't read it yet, or something, please do check it out!**

 _ **Darque: So, I've been thinking. How many of the dead Naruto characters would be alive if they could Shunshin or Kawarimi? Like, those two seem like such useful techniques and they're rarely used in the time of need...Then again, it might just be me, cause I haven't read/watched NARUTO.**_

 **Raven: A lot.**

 _ **Darque:...**_

 **Raven: What? It is a proper answer! But I agree...I think many of the dead characters will be alive...Also, the part I'd focus on more is...WHERE DO THEY GET THE LOG FROM? It's always a perfectly shaped log...I bet they carry it around and scatter it before the fight so that they don't embarrass themselves by switching places with a weird object.**

 _ **Darque: I agree with the 'where do they get the log' thing, but not with the second part...and technically, you haven't answered my question.**_

 **Raven: Well, I don't know exactly either.**

 _ **Darque: True enough...**_

 **Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter THREE**_

They were ready to head out not too long after. Karin used her sensor abilities to keep an eye on the Konoha team, agreeing that they were tracking them by scent. She then had Jugo scatter Sasuke's scent using birds.

"Shadow clones." Karin suddenly said. "A countless number of them. They're probably trying to chase down all the scents."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. _'Naruto.'_

"Hn." He sped up, leading his team along the path plotted out.

They stopped at the edge of a cliff, by the entrance to one of the Akatsuki bases.

"You four wait here and wait for orders." Sasuke ordered. "I'll check it out myself."

The Uchiha darted in without waiting for a reply.

Suigetsu sighed dramatically and plopped down on the ground. "This is _so_ unfair."

Sakura joined him. She tucked her knees to her chest and sighed. "I want a sword too." She eyed Suigetsu's Kubikiribocho.

Suigetsu smirked. "Oh?"

A few minutes in, Karin suddenly straightened. "There's someone else in there."

"What? Really?" Suigetsu sat up too. "You should have said something sooner."

"He wasn't there before!" Karin snapped. "He just appeared!"

"What do we do?" Sakura asked.

Suigetsu shrugged. "Well, truth be told, I'm curious."

* * *

Sasuke watched the last of the feathers land on the ground, anger bubbling within him.

"Sasuke!"

The Uchiha looked up towards his team as they darted into the cave.

"I thought I told you to wait outside." Sasuke said.

Suigetsu grinned. "Well, Karin said she sensed someone else in here and we got curious."

"Feathers?" Karin asked.

"Black feathers." Sakura said. "Crows." She narrowed her eyes a little. "Uchiha Itachi."

Sasuke turned around. "We're moving. Follow me."

* * *

On their way to their next destination, they ran into a shadow clone.

The cry of "Sasuke!" was cut off when the Uchiha tore through it with a Chidori.

It poofed out of existence and none of them stopped in their steps as they flashed past.

"A shadow clone will send its memories back to the creator after it is destroyed." Sakura said. "He'll be coming after us."

* * *

They travelled a while more without bumping into any more clones.

Suddenly, Karin stiffened. "There's an incredible chakra signature heading our way!" She called out.

Someone landed on a light pole a few feet away. Sasuke's sudden stop caused the rest of them to skid to a halt.

Suigetsu's chakra spiked a little. "You..."

"Hoshigaki Kisame." Sakura murmured.

"Sasuke-kun, if you would please go ahead by yourself." The Akatsuki member swung his huge sword onto his shoulder. "Itachi-san wants the rest of us to wait here."

Sasuke didn't even flinch. "No problem. I only formed this team to make sure no one interferes when I finally come to face him." Sasuke stepped forward. "This works out perfectly."

"That's crazy, Sasuke!" Karin cried out. "We should just beat this guy together, then go after your brother-"

"I'm not really in the mood for another fight, but if you insist, I won't have a choice." Kisame smirked.

"Don't think about it, Karin." Sasuke said. "You four wait here. This is my revenge."

Sasuke moved past Kisame, who didn't make any move to stop him.

Once the Uchiha was gone, Suigetsu stepped forward. "Hoshigaki Kisame." A smirk appeared on the Hozuki's face. "And the sword Samehada."

Kisame glanced over at him.

"Do you remember me?" Suigetsu asked. "I'm Hozuki Mangetsu's brother, Hozuki Suigetsu."

"Are you now?" Kisame asked. "I didn't even recognize you! You've really grown."

Suigetsu gestured towards Sakura. "That's our sister, Sakura. I don't think you've ever met her."

"Younger sister, eh? Mangetsu mentioned you a few times." Kisame nodded at Sakura, who gave a small wave.

"Now, since we're stuck here waiting for Sasuke, why don't we kill some time?" Suigetsu reached for his sword.

"I see you haven't lost your mischievous streak." Kisame held out his own. "Fine, I'll gladly shave a few layers off you!"

Sakura's insistent cry of 'I want a sword too!' was drowned out by the clash of the two blades.

* * *

The moment Kisame just vanished, all four of them knew that the fight had concluded, one way or another.

Sasuke was nowhere to be seen for the next few days.

However, a week later, Sasuke then appeared before them, followed by a man wearing the Akatsuki cloak, his face hidden behind an orange mask.

Sakura grabbed onto Suigetsu's arm, eyes wide.

"Huh?" Suigetsu turned his head just a little, to keep both Sakura and the masked dude in his vision.

"I've seen him before." Sakura murmured.

Suigetsu simply narrowed his eyes.

"From now on, we will no longer be 'Hebi'." Sasuke suddenly said.

Sakura turned to look at him. His eyes had been blank ever since he had come back from wherever he had been for the past few days.

"We will now call ourselves 'Taka', and our goal will the the total destruction of the Leaf."

* * *

Later, Team Taka were led deeper into the forest where they were greeted with something like a temporary meeting room. Kisame was there and he smirked at them as they gathered around the table.

Sasuke sat himself down on one of the two chairs.

The man claiming to be 'Madara' sat on the table and stared down at Sasuke. "So, you want to destroy Konoha, but do you have an actual plan in mind?"

Sasuke linked his hands in front of himself. "We eliminate the top Tier. That's all I've come up with."

"If you go for the top, they'll shield themselves with the bottom. It's not that easy." Kisame smirked. "You kids are too inexperienced."

"Don't underestimate use, Kisame-senpai. We still haven't finished our little game." Suigetsu stepped forward but Sakura stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Don't." Sakura eyed Kisame. "He'll know a lot about it, I think."

Suigetsu blinked in surprise.

She then turned to Madara. "The Fourth Mizukage." Sakura said. " _You_ are the Fourth Mizukage."

The masked man looked up.

Even Kisame wasn't able to hide his surprise.

"What are you saying, Kura?" Suigetsu asked. "The Fourth was Yagura..."

Sakura just shook her head. "Something that just came to mind." She ran her tongue over her sharp teeth, then sat down on the ground.

Madara eyed her for a few more seconds before turning back to Sasuke. "At any rate, Akatsuki is currently lacking in numbers." He said.

"Uh...you're not so hot either." Suigetsu muttered.

The masked man didn't seem to hear him. "We share the same goal. From now on, 'Akatsuki' and 'Taka' will move as one."

"What's in it for us?" Sasuke asked.

"The Biju."

"Biju?"

"Don't you know anything?" Madara asked.

Karin opened her mouth but Sasuke beat her to it. "What are they?" He bit out.

"Monsters made of chakra. The first Hokage once had a few of them under his control. He split them between the five Shinobi nations when he began the peace talks, to balance out the power. You could call them the ultimate chakra weapons." Madara said. "Not a bad trade, right?"

"That's pretty generous of you."

Madara shrugged. "However, betray us and you won't be left alive."

"Heh." Sasuke smirked.

"There are nine Bijuu in our world, and so far, we have seven of them." Kisame said. "Two left."

"The Akatsuki and Taka will each hunt down one of them." Madara said. "That's our current goal."

Sasuke leaned back a little and narrowed his eyes. "So you haven't gotten Naruto yet."

"Akatsuki will take care of Naruto. Taka will get the other target."

* * *

While Suigetsu attempted to pull out the location of the Hachibi from a Kumo shinobi, Sakura, under Jugo's quiet suggestion, began searching through the possible locations of the Jinchuriki.

Finally, tired of waiting, Sasuke stepped in, casting a genjutsu and forcing the Kumo shinobi to spill. Sakura confirmed the man's words a second later.

"Hn." Sasuke turned to face the direction Sakura had pointed out. "We're going."

The five of them landed outside the cave just as a tanned dude stepped out of the cave, cursing at the sun. He didn't seem to have noticed them, though all of them highly doubted that.

"You the Hachibi Jinchuuriki?" Sasuke called.

The man turned to look at them. "Don't you mean 'excuse me, are you the Hachibi-sama?' or 'are you Jinchuriki-sama?'" The man asked.

Sasuke placed a hand casually on the handle of his blade. "You're coming with us."

The Hachibi did not look impressed.

"I'll capture him." Sasuke said. "Suigetsu, go right. Jugo, left. Karin, stay behind me. Sakura, support."

"Hmmmm." The man in front of them crossed his arms.

Suigetsu shot out, sword raised over his head.

"Time for some in-battle advice, ya little shit!" The Hachibi called. He didn't move even when Suigetsu approached. The Hozuki swung down his sword and a small crater formed as the two made contact.

"The men form Akatsuki said not to kill the Jinchuuriki, Suigetsu." Jugo called.

"I can still feel his chakra." Karin said. "Don't worry."

When the dust cloud cleared, they all saw that the Hachibi had blocked Suigetsu's blade with his hands. "I'm the only one that's allowed to hit me." He swung his arms. "Get lost, little shit. Eat a fist while you're at it!" The Kubikiribocho flew out of Suigetsu's hands and into the air. The Hozuki let out a grunt as he was pushed off balance.

"Move, Sui-nii!" Sakura appeared in the air. She grabbed the blade handle and swung it, using the momentum to bring her down.

"Whoa!" Suigetsu jumped back just in time as the contact formed another crater. Through the smoke, Sakura felt more than saw the fist swinging towards her. The blow went right through her, the hole in her stomach turning into liquid. Sakura swung the Kubikiribocho back at Suigetsu then collapsed into water to escape the Hachibi's attack. She quickly reformed behind her brother, eyed wide. Suigetsu gripped the blade, one arm in front of him.

"Suigetsu." Jugo called. "Sakura." He stepped forward slowly, eyes narrowed a little. "Step back."

* * *

Anyone who was associated with Orochimaru knew to an extent of Jugo's power. Especially Suigetsu, who had fought him, Sakura, who had been held in the same hideout as him and Karin, who sometimes did filings, all knew of his prowess.

So none of them had thought he would lose. Not so easily.

Jugo was lying at the Hachibi's feet. The Jinchuriki had drawn one of his blades and had taken care of Jugo singlehandedly.

"That freak...took out Jugo?" Karin asked. "What the hell..."

Jugo let out a grunt, his cursed mark reseeding back.

Sasuke stepped forward. "I'll handle this." He moved in and the Hachibi stepped away to avoid his attack.

Jugo staggered to his feet and stepped back a little, stumbling.

"You okay, Jugo?" Karin called. The orange head nodded.

"Who are you kids anyways?" The Hachibi asked. "Why're you after me?"

"That's none of your business." Sasuke said dismissively. He ducked a blow and lashed out again.

"Weird looking dude with terrible rhymes." Suigetsu muttered. "This job sucks."

"You agreed to taking it." Sakura pointed out.

"This is the fastest way for us to gain power." Sasuke said. "If you don't like it, leave."

Suigetsu scoffed.

"I want to know if what we were told about the Biju is true or not and I want to know now." Sasuke's blade appeared from his sleeve. "And we are the ones using the Akatsuki." He added, more to his teammates.

"Heh." Suigetsu smirked. "Now shut that guy up! If I have to hear another one of his rhymes, I'll kill myself."

"Don't be so mean." Sakura reprimanded. "I think he's better than you at rhyming."

Suigetsu looked offended.

"I intend to." Sasuke said. He shot forward, his blade drawn. After exchanging a few blows, the Hachibi suddenly stepped back and pulled out a notebook. Muttering under his breath, he began to write something down.

The Hachibi snapped his book shut. "Now I'm all jacked up. Thanks bro, you just gave me a new idea fora read badass rhyme." He reached behind him as he began to rap again. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as the Jinchuuriki grasped the handle of his blades and yanked at them. The swords flew up into the air.

"Watch it, Sasuke!" Suigetsu called out, alarmed. "He's not any random shinobi! He's an incredible swordsman!"

The Hachibi caught all eight of his blades and took a weird stance. In a blink of an eye, he was moving forward in a tornado of metal. With a single harsh blow, he sent Sasuke flying, the Uchiha's blade leaving his hands as he skid across the floor.

"His movement is so unorthodox." Suigetsu murmured.

Sakura nodded. "Can't read his blade."

The Uchiha was back on his feet rather quickly. Lightning chakra ran through his hand and he grasped his blade, running towards the Jinchuuriki again.

"The Chidori." Suigetsu murmured.

However, the Jinchuuriki blocked the lightning attack with his own blade.

Suigetsu stiffened in shock.

"I'm the Hachibi." The man sang. "You can't hit me." He tensed. "I float like a butterfly." He swung his free arm, catching Sasuke's side. "Sting like a bee!"

The Uchiha coughed out blood, the blow sending him into the air.

* * *

 **Okay, this is a little late...but meh...**

 _ **Darque: In case you don't know, we've put up a handful of fanfics, so if you haven't, please check them out!**_

 **Raven: Also, we have more ideas for new fics, so leave an opinion on those too!**

* * *

 **NEW:**

 _ **Red Strings of Fate (Sakura x Multi/Sasori x Sakura x Gaara) :**_

 **Kill the Kazekage and leave Suna. That was his plan, until he runs into a girl at the scene, looking curiously at the body of her father. Her exotic pink hair and gem like green eyes. She was perfect. Her inherited Magnet Release and the Ichibi Jinchuriki that tagged along was just a bonus. Little did he know that the extra package would be the best thing that ever happened to him.**

 _ **A Wish Upon those Eyes of Green (Sakura x Multi) :**_

 **Born with a power considered both a blessing and a curse, Uchiha Sakura, younger sister of Madara and Izuna, grew up hidden within the compound. When Izuna is mortally wounded by Tobirama, her gift heals him of his fatal injury. However, one event leads to another and the Uchiha and the Senju agree to a truce, and Sakura is thrust out into the world she had been shielded from.**

 _ **The Beauty of Life (Shikamaru x Sakura):**_

 **Having been born at a Jashin temple, Sakura had been exposed the the Jashinist ways since she was young. A few days after her ritual of choosing and obtaining Immortality, her temple is attacked, where she is the only survivor and is taken in by Konoha. There, Sakura struggles to fit in and understand the value of life and the beauty in living, instead of simply surviving.**

* * *

 **IDEAS:**

 **Which one do you guys like more/want to read more?**

 _ **Sakura x Akatsuki (And other multi pairings)((If published, OUR FIRST completely AU story)):**_

 **The Akatsuki are an Elite Police Authority group stationed in a city where the lives people are influenced by the predictions of a Supercomputer. The predictions had never been wrong ever since Version Sakura had been released. However, when the computer shuts down one day for no reason, they come across the horrifying truth and the Akatsuki must confront their twisted government.**

 _ **Sakura x multi:**_

 **The Haruno clan are known for their unique relationship with the dead. To them, hearing whispers, seeing the ghosts of those unable to pass and having their bodies taken over by spirits are common occurrences. However, once in a hundred years, the 'Reaper Child' is born. The chosen of this century, Sakura can walk the land of the dead at will, the limit to her powers unknown.**

* * *

 **Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**New story thing at the bottom...Also, does anyone remember what day it is today...?**

 _ **Chapter FOUR**_

Karin's cry of Sasuke's name was drowned out by the sound of the Uchiha roughly hitting the ground.

"Time for my thunder to put you six feet under." The Jinchuuriki moved forward, his hand outstretched.

Suigetsu swore under his breath. In the next second, the Hozuki appeared beside Sasuke, sword held out in front of him. The Kubikiribocho met the Hachibi's sword, locking it into place.

The Kumo nin charged lightning through his blade and Suigetsu gritted his teeth.

"Sui-nii!" Sakura called out.

Lightning was any Hozuki's main weakness. Their ability to change into water made them extremely vulnerable to water.

Sasuke scrambled to his feet and reached out. He used his own lightning chakra to hold the Jinchuuriki's blade in place. Jugo appeared behind the man and landed a heavy blow that left him off balance. Karin moved in and pulled Sasuke away from under the locked blades.

Suigetsu applied more pressure, breaking through the Hachibi's sword. Jugo swung his fist, sending the Jinchuuriki flying.

Sakura moved in to cover as Karin healed Sasuke. She hadn't fought alongside her brother for a long time but old training routines that she had gone through alongside her brothers came back to her and her body automatically fell into step with Suigetsu.

The moment his wound had closed, Sasuke moved back to join the fight. Sakura's mind flew through all of the fighting strategies and scenarios she had seen. Almost nothing she knew actually came from her, but this gave her a wide range of techniques and strategies that came from all over the Shinobi nations. She jumped in to allow Sasuke to slip under a blow in a move she had seen him perform with Naruto. The Jinchuuriki's fist came towards her and as Sakura's stomach erupted into water, she had a brief flashback of Suigetsu blocked the Kumo nin's sword and how the Hachibi had charged lightning through her brother. Water wrapped around the Jinchuuriki's arm and began to crawl up the limb.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called urgently, catching the Uchiha's attention. "Hit both of us!"

Sakura knew her immunity against lightning was far superior to Suigetsu. During clan training immunity to lightning attacks was something they did. Still, adjusted wrongly and it could lead to death and so, it wasn't a major part of it.

However, Kabuto had ways of adjusting the lightning chakra so that it's strength was never strong enough to kill. Being Kabuto's punch back for years, Sakura was more used to it.

Didn't mean it didn't hurt, though.

The Jinchuuriki tried to pull back as Sasuke darted up to them but Sakura held on. She felt her hair raise at the electricity that cackled behind her.

"Chidori!"

The Jinchuuriki, caught off guard, screamed out in pain as lightning ran through him, amplified by the water surrounding him.

Sakura had managed to hold back her own cry but her mouth wrenched open in a soundless scream, eyes wide.

When Sasuke cut off his attack, the Eight tails Jinchuuriki fell to his knees. Sakura managed to scramble back a few feet before her own legs gave way. She felt Sasuke appear by her side and an arm loop around her waist, holding her up even as she fell limp. She caught a glimpse of Jugo flying down from the sky before Sasuke tightened his grip and jumped out of the way of Jugo's hammer blow that created a huge crater. When the smoke cleared, Sakura realized the Kumo Jinchuuriki was gone.

Sasuke lowered her to the ground and Suigetsu was at her side in an instant, worry in his eyes.

"Karin." Sasuke called.

"I know." The redhead made a hand sign. She then pointed towards one of the surrounding rocky mountains. "He's over there!"

Sasuke leaped onto Jugo's transformed arm and was launched into the air. The Uchiha charged lightning chakra to his feet, powering his leap as he flew towards the Jinchuuriki.

"You okay?" Suigetsu asked.

"I'm fine." Sakura licked her lips. "My tongue feels weird." She stuck it out.

"Idiot." Suigetsu looked up towards where Sasuke had flown.

Suddenly, a tremendous pressure of chakra crashed upon them. They were too far to actually feel the full effects, but everyone still felt it.

"What?" Suigetsu placed a hand protectively on his sister's shoulder and gripped his sword.

The huge body of chakra began approaching them. "Uh oh." Sakura muttered.

In the next second, Jugo turned around. He knocked Suigetsu and Sakura into the lake beyond the rocks and grabbed Karin, dragging her away just before the Jinchuuriki's attack landed.

Sasuke landed just as the earthquakes stopped. "You alright?"

"Somehow." Karin replied.

Suigetsu popped his head out of the water, his body halfway transformed into water. Sakura appeared beside him a second later.

Sasuke nodded and looked up. "Karin, I need you to follow his chakra signature and tell us his location at all times." Just as he he had finished his orders, the Hachibi appeared from the smoke, his chakra leaking from him.

Sasuke's eyes shifted and the Jinchuuriki stiffened midair before swerved to the side, falling to the ground. Sasuke took a deep breath and covered his eye, and had just turned around when the Jinchuuriki caught him by the torso, sending him flying.

The Hachibi slowly straightened himself.

Jugo flew forward, catching the Uchiha before he could crash into the wall behind him. Karin rushed over, about to heal him, but Jugo stopped her. "I've got this."

"What are you going to do?" Karin asked.

"I'll merge with him to give him chakra and heal him." Jugo said. "Since he's compatible with my curse mark, it should work."

"The Jinchuuriki's chakra." Sakura murmured. "It's changing."

Suigetsu turned his attention from Sasuke to the Jinchuuriki, who was, in fact, changing. Octopus like tails sprouted from behind him and smoke rose into the air. Sakura felt a tremendous chakra force grow from within, and when it died down, her eyes widened in horror.

"That's the eight tails." Suigetsu whispered.

"Tailed Beast mode." Sakura said.

"So a monster ox. So that's his true form." Suigetsu clicked his tongue then grabbed his sister and dragged them both under water.

"Really?" Sakura murmured.

"Sorry." Suigetsu grinned.

"Yeah, whatever." Sakura smiled.

Jugo and Karin turned to look at the sudden looming threat. "Isn't this bad?" Karin asked nervously.

The Hachibi turned towards them but before anyone could react, a ball of water erupted in front of him.

"I knew you were water style shinobi." The beast said. "Trying to use the turf to your advantage?"

The Hachibi charged at the sphere and Suigetsu gritted his teeth. "Sakura!"

The pinkette appeared behind the Hachibi, surrounded by water in the form of a dragon. She bared down on the Kumo nin, causing a wave to go up.

"Go!" Suigetsu yelled. "We've got this!"

Jugo nodded and grabbed Sasuke. Karin scrambled to her feet as well. Sakura confirmed that the three had begun their retreat before baring down on the octopus again.

The Hachibi drew back a little and let out a roar. Chakra began to gather about his open mouth and Sakura watched the black thing begin to gather above the Hachibi's open mouth.

"Sakura!" Suigetsu called.

"On it!"

Suigetsu braced himself for the surely powerful attack to come. Sakura vanished under water and appeared behind Suigetsu's water bubble. She moved back so that she was right above Sasuke and the others, her dragon water form allowing her to loom over them. She then coiled herself behind them, eyes narrowed and teeth gritted in concentration.

The blast of the attack they would later come to know as the 'Biju dama' seemed to tear through Suigetsu's defensive sphere. Sakura flinched but stayed rooted to her spot, her arms spread and her water dragon tightening its coils. She reached out with the corner of consciousness and yanked an unconscious Suigetsu away from the blast.

"Goddammit, Ugly." The attack hit her water form straight on. A scream was torn from her as the pure pressure behind the attack crushed her. Her body felt stiff and even though she was half merged with the water, if felt as though her limbs were being crushed.

It seemed like forever before the attack died away. Sakura faintly noted that the rocky terrain around them had mostly given way to water before her form slowly began to dissolve. She landed on the surface of the lake, on top of her unconscious brother and let out a soft groan. She felt Sasuke, Karin and Jugo gather around but she could barely make out what they were saying. She placed her arms protectively on either side of Suigetsu's goo form,breathing heavily.

"Suigetsu...Sakura..." Karin placed a hand on Sakura's shaking shoulder and flinched away when it automatically turned gooey.

Sasuke gently yanked Sakura off Suigetsu, who Jugo picked up. Sasuke dropped the barely conscious pinkette over his shoulder.

Sakura blinked harshly as the earth spun around her. Just as the world had stopped moving, she felt Sasuke make a sudden move, and once again, she was left dizzy. Once the Uchiha had landed, Sakura noticed that it had been Karin who had pushed them away. She was staring at the black flames when she caught sight of the octopus limb that began falling on top of the red haired girl and slowly raised her arm, willing the water to comply.

Sasuke was faster though. He knocked Sakura's arm away before cutting the arm with lightning. "Karin, run!" He yelled.

Sakura felt as though gravity was pushing against her mind and she let out a soft groan of pain which she wasn't able to hold back. She felt herself slipping from the Uchiha's grip and was grateful that they were on water. It didn't hurt though she did land with a splash. Sasuke fell to one knee beside her and she saw him clutching at his eye.

"Jugo, get Karin. Hurry!"

Jugo did as told, planting the girl on his other shoulder.

Sakura rolled over, breathing heavily. The water felt wonderful beneath her.

"The Hachibi's in bad shape." Jugo said. "But we managed to get him without killing him."

Sasuke glanced down at the girl lying on the water and she smiled softly at him. "Go get him." She said. "I'll be fine in a while, I think."

Sasuke nodded and he went over to grab the Hachibi. Sakura slowly managed to sit up, her whole body feeling as though it was on fire. Jugo stopped by her side and she looked up, noting that he looked younger than before. Sasuke reached them in the next second and Sakura wince, forcing herself to her feet. Sasuke's hand shot out to catch her as she stumbled and she couldn't stop herself from grabbing onto his sleeve. "Sorry." She wheezed.

Sasuke grunted and waited for her to gather her balance between they slowly began to make their way away from the rocky terrain.

* * *

Their progress was slow. Sakura knew that it was her that was slowing them down the most. Even with all their injuries and the extra weights they were carrying, Jugo and Sasuke managed to travel at a steady pace.

Sakura cursed the sun, knowing that the heat was contributing to her fatigue. She felt her knees give way again and just about managed to stabilize herself before she collapsed. She knew that once she fell, she wouldn't be able to get up.

"Almost there." Jugo encouraged quietly.

Sakura nodded to show that she had heard.

She was eternally grateful when Sasuke decided to rest. He dumped the unconscious Jinchuuriki onto the floor then sat down on a rock, breathing heavily.

Sakura collapsed near by, once again cursing the sun. She took out her flask and gulped down it's contents greedily.

Jugo eyed the Uchiha worriedly. "You okay?" He asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Let's go." He said. "We're almost at the rendezvous point."

* * *

Sakura could feel herself moving, but she was no longer aware of her surroundings. Once in awhile, she could feel someone nudging her and she changed directions according to that. Suddenly, she felt someone lifting her. For a moment, her eyes focused, fueled by panic, only to instantly relax when she saw the familiar face of Uchiha Sasuke. She then felt herself falling and hit water.

Sakura took a deep breath before she was pulled under, already feeling refreshed as the liquid brushed at her skin. She felt another splash and instantly recognized it as Suigetsu.

The water would protect them and it would heal them. Relieved, she allowed herself to close her eyes.

* * *

 **NEW STORIES:**

 **The Core (Sakura x Akatsuki/Sakura x Multi):**

 **The Akatsuki are an Elite Police Authority group stationed in a city where the lives people are influenced by the predictions of a Supercomputer. The predictions had never been wrong ever since Version Sakura had been released. However, when the computer shuts down one day for no reason, they come across the horrifying truth and the Akatsuki must confront their twisted government.**

 _ **Those who walk the Realms of the dead (Sakura x Multi)**_ :

 **The Haruno clan are known for their unique relationship with the dead. To them, hearing whispers, seeing the ghosts wandering the planes and having their bodies taken over by spirits are common occurrences. However, once in a hundred years, the 'Reaper Child' is born. The chosen of this century, Sakura can walk the land of the dead at will, the limit to her powers unknown.**

* * *

 _ **Darque: Sasuke got beat up a lot, didn't he?**_

 **Raven: He did.**

 _ **Darque: That was pretty fun to write.**_

 **Raven: I agree.**

 _ **Darque: How this story will move on is still unknown, though.**_

 **Raven: Well, we do have quite a few stories. We can think as we go, right?**

 _ **Darque: Right! Hey, you say good things once in a while!**_

 **Raven: You're always one word extra!**

* * *

 _ **Also, Happy Birthday to us! We're sixteen now!**_

 **Meh, so leave us an extra long review, okay?**

 **Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter FIVE**_

The next time Sakura woke up, it was to the sound of Suigetsu and Karin fighting. She stretched, her head pounding. She looked around, noting that she was in some fort of huge glass tank full of water. Her brother was hovering by the glass, glaring at Karin.

She frowned at her brother and reached out with her feet. Suigetsu gasped in surprise, unaware that she had been awake, and Sakura took the chance to tighten her legs around her brother's stomach.

"Shut up, Sui-nii." She scowled. "I'm trying to sleep here, you know."

Suigetsu let out another gasp. "Nice to see you awake, sis." His body melted into water and he slipped out of her grasp, reforming a little further off. "Anyways, Sasuke." The Uchiha did not look up, but Suigetsu continued anyways. "Are you still going to use the Biju's power?" Suigetsu breathed out bubbles and Sakura slapped a hand over his face.

"Maybe, maybe not." Sasuke reached for his cup. "Whatever happens, I no longer need it."

"Huh?"

Sakura swam over to Suigetsu and did a flip. "He can make fire." She said.

Suigetsu blinked blankly at her. "Sorry...What?"

"Black fire." Sakura waved her arms. "The Amaterasu." She turned to Sasuke. "There is a price that comes with it, you know?" She said. "I've seen it."

Sasuke knocked over his cup. His fingers tensed and he slowly brought his hand up to his head.

"Is something wrong?" Karin called.

"No...Nothing." Sasuke took a deep breath.

Suddenly, the redhead tensed.

Jugo noticed first. "What is it?"

"I sense a chakra signature outside." Karin said. "We've been followed."

Sakura prodded at her own chakra and quickly located the closest source of water outside, which happened to the the huge lake their hideout was located on.

She appeared right in front of the Kumo shinobi and waved in front of his face, just for fun, before she confirmed his location. She watched him begin a set of hand seals and recognized them.

She cut her connection and her mind was thrown back into her body. Suigetsu turned to her and she grasped his arm. "Karin's right." She said. "Dude from Kumogakure. Baled, kinda tanned, with sun glasses." She wriggled her fingers. "He was summoning something."

Sasuke was on his feet in an instant. "Jugo, come with me." The orange head nodded.

* * *

The next few days were spent recovering. Sasuke forbid any of them from leaving until they were fully healed and Suigetsu complained about how that didn't affect Sakura because she seemed to spend most of her time in her water body.

However, Sakura was not doing all this just to make Suigetsu jealous. There was suspicious movement near Konohagakure and she was wondering if she was supposed to report this to Sasuke.

Then a group of dudes with orange hair clad in Akatsuki cloaks launched an attack on Konohagakure. She instinctively collapsed into the puddle she had been spying from when one of the piercing-faces leveled out the land with a single attack and she decided she did not want to keep this to herself. She cut her connect and found herself back in the tank located at their base.

While the two Hozuki had recovered enough to leave the water take, Sakura spent most of her time in there so that her water body was not too far away. She kicked off the bottom of the container and launched herself up. With a splash she broke the surface and did a flip, landing outside the tank.

Suigetsu looked up from the couch he had been sitting on and his eyes widened. "Kura!" He stripped himself of his shirt and tossed it at her. "Cover yourself!"

Sakura grabbed the shirt that had landed on her head then looked down at herself. While in water, she had been partially goo, but the moment she stepped out, she once again had a physical body. She slipped her arms through the sleeves and Suigetsu came up to her with his obi. He randomly tied it to hold the front together. "You should'a told me." He grumbled.

"Sorry, Sui-nii." She said, not sounding apologetic at all. "No time." She whipped around to look at Sasuke, who had been sitting at the table, and waved her arms. "Attack on Konoha." She exclaimed, then quickly lowered the volume of her voice. "It was a group of seven people wearing Akatsuki robes. One guy just went 'boom!', and he flattened the whole area."

"Guy?" Sasuke looked up, eyes dark and narrowed.

Sakura blinked and rapidly nodded. "Yup. One of the guys with orange hair and a face full of piercings." She tapped at her chin. "Actually, apart from this blue haired woman, who I think is called Konan, everyone else has orange hair and a face full of piercings."

"Who is this orange head?"

"I think I once saw someone call him 'Pein', but I've never seen the other five."

"When was this?" Sasuke asked.

"They gathered yesterday." Sakura said. "The attack is going on right now."

"And Naruto?"

"I don't think he's there. Judging from his character, he probably wouldn't lay low, and he hasn't appeared yet."

For a brief moment, his eyes flashed with some distant memory before he closed his eyes and sighed. "Keep an eye on them." He ordered. "Tell me which side wins." He turned back to whatever he had been doing.

"Aye sir~" Sakura mock saluted him. She then stripped out of the shirt Suigetsu had just managed to tie together and waved when her brother let out a sound of protest before she jumped back into the tank. She gathered her conscious and imagined the puddle she had been observing from. From there, she would jump deeper into the village.

For a second, she hesitated, a thought that had been nagging her for a while rearing it's head once again. Sakura could clearly remember the way Jugo had sensed her. Maybe skills related to chakra sensing could detect her. Maybe someone with the Byakugan would be able to see her.

However, she managed to chase this thought away as quickly as it had come. Sakura was _water_. Even if someone did see her, it wasn't like they could do anything about it.

With that thought in mind, she took a deep breath and threw her conscious.

* * *

Sakura flew around through Konoha, watching shinobi be cut down by one orange head or another. She caught sight of Hatake Kakashi and some other guy fighting one of them while a few Chunin like shinobi ran around trying to evacuate the civilians and the injured.

Everyone, including Sakura, sensed it when a huge chakra signature suddenly appeared in Konoha. Sakura felt her form ripple from the huge pressure that suddenly loomed down on her and she had to pull away to a river to gather herself.

When she finally managed to make her way back to the battle site, she saw a yellow glowing Naruto fighting the Pein she had always seen.

She watched the fight escalate and watched Naruto fall, unsure if this counted as the conclusion of the battle or if Naruto would create another miracle, like she had watched him do so many times.

And he did, kind of. She watched Hyuuga Hinata, the heiress of the clan, if she remembered correctly, rush over to help Naruto, only for Pein to knock her out.

There was a pause before Sakura felt the bubbling of hot angry chakra coming from Naruto. She felt it tugging at her form and she dug her feet into the ground, trying to stay where she was.

She had always felt it when chakra was being used. When Pein had used one of his gravity attacks, she had felt the pressure because it had directly affected her water form.

Water could not be cut or broken, but it could be compressed.

Sakura suddenly felt like she was going to hurl. She felt invisible flames licking at her from all directions and she could feel the water source drying up. She sent her senses flying, locating the next closest body of water. Panicking, she threw her conscious to this source.

Once a little distance away, Sakura could breath normally. She saw tails sprouting from Naruto's back and was reminded of the Hachibi's jinchuriki transformation.

There was something wrong with this one, though.

Sakura was about to turn and look over the rest of the village when she realized that her limbs felt heavy. A sudden smell of iron his her nose and she slowly glanced down.

Her reflection in a pool of crimson stared back at her and she stumbled back in shock, only to be yanked back harshly before she could step out of the puddle of blood.

She had never been able to channel herself through blood and it had never happened before. Her legs were slowly changing color and she suddenly felt sick again.

She tore her form away from the sticky heavy liquid to another source further away, battle temporarily forgotten. A handful of shinobi ran right through her and while she had never liked the feeling, she couldn't bring herself to care. She coughed roughly and she felt something forcing itself out of her throat. She choked up a ball of transparent blood, which shimmered and soon vanished as though evaporated.

"No-no-" Sakura clenched her fists, trying to stop herself from shaking. It didn't help, really, because her water form could not feel pain like her real body did. Or it wasn't supposed to, anyways. She didn't know anymore. "No-I don't-I never-" She had no idea what was going on, and the body she had found refuge in, her only form of freedom while she had been caged in that horrible snake pit, did not feel as free as she had once thought it was.

She felt an abrupt, unnatural ripple, starting at her feet, and a second later, she felt her connection be cut and she was forcefully pulled away.

* * *

Karin was the first to notice. With her sensory abilities, it nothing chakra could hide from her. Not with this distance anyways.

Her head shot up and she turned towards the tank the younger Hozuki was occupying and narrowed her eyes. Just for a second, she had felt an angry amount of chakra bubbling around the girl. She shook her head a little and was about to turn back to watching Suigetsu having a one sided argument with Sasuke when she felt it again.

If she had to describe it, she would say that Sakura's chakra was boiling.

She had no idea how this was possible, but given the fact that Sakura could turn her body into water, perhaps it was possible to boil her chakra like water.

What she did know was that this was not healthy, especially with the way the chakra traced outline of Sakura's body within her gooey form was beginning to steam.

"Hey, Suigetsu, isn't that bad?"

The Hozuki looked up, annoyance written all over his face, but he paused when it looked like for once, Karin wasn't picking a fight with him.

He froze for a second before he was suddenly halfway to the tank. He flipped himself over the edge of the glass, still fully clothed, only to let out a gasp and skid to a halt, balanced precariously on the edge. "What the-"

Suigetsu carefully reached out and dipped a hand into the water, only to pull back with a wince. "Oh crap." He leaped off and extended his arm towards where the Kubikiribocho was lying against the wall and without hesitation, cut through the glass. With a loud shattering sound, the tank fell apart, the water gushing out.

Karin let out a sound of protest and quickly evacuated onto the couch. Jugo stepped back to avoid the growing puddle. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and fixed Suigetsu with a glare the Hozuki did not seem to notice.

Instantly, Sakura's gooey form appeared, lying limply in the puddle. Suigetsu stuck his hand into the puddle and pulled the rest of the water away from his sister, and once the last of the water had been pulled away, Sakura was forcefully pulled out of her water form.

Sakura awakened with a gasp and she shot up into a sitting position. Suigetsu, who had been prepared this time, wrapped the kimono he had stripped out of around his sister's shoulders. "You okay?" He asked. "What happened? You just-"

"I don't know-It's never happened-I mean-" Sakura curled in on herself and Suigetsu wrapped his clothes tighter around her.

"What happened?" He repeated, with a little more force.

"There was a fox and chakra and it _burned_ and that never happened before and I channeled through blood and that's never happened either and it was so heavy and I could _feel it_ staining me and I-"

At some point during Sakura's break down, Sasuke got to his feet. He crouched down beside Suigetsu, who didn't seem to care and behind Sakura, who didn't notice that he was there.

Suigetsu did react, though, when he reached out and promptly knocked out the girl. Sakura's form crumpled and once again turned into a pile of goo.

There was a flare of angry chakra and Suigetsu had the Uchiha's wrist in a tight grasp, eyes blazing. "What the hell was that for?" He snarled. "Kura was-"

"A panic attacks are draining." Sasuke said curtly. "From the amount of chakra she has left, it probably isn't too healthy." He paused. "And she wasn't making any sense." He yanked his grip out of Suigetsu's loosening grip and stood up. "Annoying."

Suigetsu opened his mouth but Sasuke beat him to it.

"I'll listen to her report once she's calm and rested."

* * *

 **We're very sorry for the horrendously late update...yeah...**

 _ **Darque: Life ate me up and swallowed me whole then decided I tasted too disgusting and spat me back out.**_

 **Raven: I see, what the was the insides of Life like?**

 _ **Darque: It was dark and gooey and slimy and utterly gross. And you could see this light coming from its throat but it's too high up to reach it and all you can do it reach hopelessly for it.**_

 **Raven: Nice.**

 _ **Darque: No, it was not nice. What are you doing anyways?**_

 **Raven: I have English homework, something on creative writing, and since I lived in America for a few years before I moved back to Japan I know I'll ace this, especially since my classmates suck, but your depressing speech is probably going to get me top marks. It certainly is pretty creative.**

 _ **Darque: Is it creative? And don't leech off my brilliance.**_

 **Raven: I'll accept this as payment for the time I did your English analysis.**

 _ **Darque:...Fine, deal.**_

 **Raven: Ah, our friendship is as beautiful as that taunting outside light just about visible through the throat of Life.**

 **Read and Review~**


End file.
